1. Field
One or more embodiments of the invention relate to mesostructured zeolites containing rare earth elements and having improved hydrothermal stability.
2. Description of Related Art
The hydrothermal stability of zeolites is a major concern in some important refining operations, such as Fluid Catalytic Cracking (FCC) where the catalyst is exposed at severe steaming conditions in the regenerator. This treatment produces the uncontrolled dealumination of the zeolite causing a dramatic decrease of activity and selectivity towards the desired fractions.